


The Mane Man

by giventothewhite (FYWC)



Series: Hair Porn Series [1]
Category: La Shark, The Maccabees
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYWC/pseuds/giventothewhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando’s first job as a hairdresser is to tame the manes of the three White brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mane Man

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Incest (implied)
> 
> This is a special episode of the Hair Porn Series.

'Orlando? Are you free right now? I'm buried in work in my office and I need someone at desk 3! Ben is still busy with a client at desk 2 and Gero called in sick today. He pulled a muscle yesterday. Today is your day! You can prove that you are worthy of working for The Mane Man!'  
Orlando freezes and stops sweeping for a moment. Disbelievingly he stares at his boss.  
'Are you sure Loulou? I mean I've only been working here for 3 weeks and I don't…,' Orlando starts to ramble and nervously fiddles with his hands.  
'Shhh son! If I didn't trust in your abilities I wouldn't have employed you in the beginning. And I've been watching you, you have talented hands! I have faith in you, kid. You will satisfy them!'   
Loulou Maynard walks over and punches Orlando in the shoulder.   
A little tear finds its way into Orlando’s eye. Partly because he is so overwhelmed by his boss’s confidence in him but mainly because Loulou is huge like a bear and that friendly punch really hurt.  
Sometimes Orlando can’t help but cringe at the thought of being such a cliché gay. Working as a hairdresser, having one ear pierced and wearing sparkly, fabulous clothes? Really?  
But then there are moments like this when he is really glad that he followed the path of his dream career and found a job at Lewis ‘Loulou’ Maynard’s hair saloon. The boss with longer hair than most women that come here seems to have a thing for employing strange characters though. There is Ben, who sometimes comes to the saloon as a woman and works under the name Betty. Some customers only let him cut their hair when he is dressed up as his female alter ego. Then there is Samuel Geronimo Deschamps, the French gymnast who practices his handstand in the little shop and has terribly bleached hair. Then there is Nick, who has a creepy moustache and Sami, who is a specialist for thick black hair. The only girl (apart from Betty) who works at the shop is a crazy character called Paloma but she talks more than she actually cuts hair. But that’s okay.  
Orlando really loves the little family they have there.  
Orlando strokes over his apron and hurries over to the counter where his first real customers are waiting. He is quite nervous because while he is really good at the actual hair-cutting part he still lacks other hairdresser qualities such as being able to have friendly small talk.   
At the counter three young men are waiting for him and let’s just say they all have wonderfully gorgeous, soft, nice, pretty, shining,…  
'Uhm, excuse me?'  
…hair.   
'Uhm sorry what?,' Orlando stutters. Damn, what a great start. He was caught daydreaming about his customers' hair, how embarrassing is that?!   
He quickly looks away from their luscious brown locks only to notice that absolutely everything about them looks absolutely dreamy.   
The three men, Orlando assumes that they are brothers, all share the same brown shoulder length hair and piercing blue eyes. They have different body types though. Orlando cheers in his mind when he notices that two of these godlike creatures are just as small as he is. The third one, who looks the youngest though, is slightly taller and his hair is two shades darker.   
Finally Orlando remembers that he is a professional.  
'Uhm hi gentlemen, welcome to The Mane Man! Are you ready to be tamed, grrrr!,' he welcomes the three men with the official greet. The three men burst into laughter.   
'Awww man, you are new, aren't ya? The other ones never say this lovely phrase!', the one with the curly hair says and Orlando immediately blushes. Loulou had taught him to welcome all customers like this.   
'Aww you are so cute! Anyway, we have an appointment. White is the name,' curly hair continues smirking. The other two chuckle.  
'Uhm yeah. Right. White, 3pm. Would you please follow me?', Orlando tries to keep at least a little bit of his dignity.   
'Oh, I'm Felix by the way. And these are my little brothers Will and Hugo!,' curly hair says and points first to the tall brother and then to the one with the nice legs.   
At least Orlando doesn’t have to worry about awkward silences and small talk because this Felix character never shuts up.   
Orlando leads them to his favourite aisle.  
'Okay, who is first?', he asks.  
Again Felix answers for his brothers.   
'Little Will is first!'  
Orlando nods.  
'Hey I'm not little and you know that! And I don't always come first, if I remember last night correctly!', Will objects and grins dirtily at his brothers. Orlando clears his throat and waits for Will to sit down in front of the mirror.   
Finally Will sits down, still glaring at his brothers, and Orlando puts the gown around him.   
'Okay what can I do for you?', he asks in what he thinks is his professional voice.  
'Uhm just the tips really. A little shorter at the back maybe and…', Will explains but gets interrupted by Felix. That man can never shut up. Orlando is afraid of the next hour. How is he going to survive this???  
'But not too short, I need something to hold onto!', he objects and Orlando swallows. All the wrong images in his head.   
Orlando gets his hairclips out and puts some of Will’s hair up. It really is as soft and smooth as it looks. Orlando never wants to stop stroking Will’s hair. Maybe he could accidentally cut off a long streak and keep it? Hmmm. But this is his first proper job and he doesn’t want to ruin it. Especially not as the White brothers seem to care a great deal about their hair. Orlando starts cutting Will’s hair and is sunken in his work. Until he notices that Felix and Hugo’s stares are practically glued to his working hands. This makes him a bit uncomfortable. They are just hands! So he tries to distract them with small talk. Felix probably can only do one thing at a time and staring AND talking would be too much for him.  
'I've never seen brothers going to the hairdresser together…,' he wonders out loud and gets Felix's attention immediately.  
'Yeah well, you could say we're quite close. We…do a lot of things together,' Felix says and the stupid smug grin is back on his face. Orlando wants to punch him. With his mouth. But he grits his teeth and continues cutting Will's silky brown hair. Taking as much time as he does it takes twice as long to shorten Will's hair. The young man doesn't seem to mind though. He is deeply relaxed and almost humming under his breath. Orlando continues stroking through the hair, he doesn't want to stop. His fingers believe that found their soulmate in Will's hair. Too bad he can't go on forever.   
'Ok, Will had enough now! It's my turn turn now!,' says the middle brother and jumps up from the waiting couch.   
He gets rebuked by his brother quickly.  
'Hugo, don't be so impatient! I thought you learnt how to share, uhm I meant wait…'   
'But my hair is so much more pretty!'  
'Prettier!'  
'Shush! Is Will finished?,' Felix interrupts his brothers and turns to Orlando.  
'Uhm yeah?'  
'Good, then it's my turn now! Shoo Will!,' Hugo claps his hands. His excitement scares Orlando. Unhappily Will leaves the chair and sits next to Felix on the couch. In the next moment Felix's hands are all over Will's hair and he only needs a tiny little second to ruin the carefully styled hairstyle. Sigh.   
'Felix, stop it now!,' Will sighs annoyed.  
'But I have to touch your hair. Hugo would bite me if I touched his hair without…'  
'Then you have to wait until later when his mouth is otherwise occupied.'  
'Will!'  
Orlando decides it’s his turn again to stop the brotherly banter.  
'Okay Hugo, what can I do for you?'  
'I would like a backrub, a flirtini and the new AllBike Magazine. Please,' he says with puppy eyes and Orlando feels really guilty for not being able to give him any of those.   
'Hugo, don't be such a princess! He is a haidresser, not a slave!,' Felix scolds Hugo. Hugo is not amused.  
'Excuse me, it's not my fault my back fucking hurts, you kinky idiot! And maybe Orlando wants to be my little manservant…?'  
'Uhm, I could just cut your hair?,' Orlando offers confused.   
'Okay. But not too much, I still want to be able to make a bun, okay?,' he answers in a sassy way. Orlando grabs his scissor and clips again and starts his work. He thought it wasn't possible but Hugo's hair is even softer than Will's.  
'Wow, your hair is sooo soft! I never touched hair as soft as yours! Please tell me what potion you use? What's your secret?,' Orlando asks curiously.  
'Uhmmmm. I can't really tell you. Uhmmm. It's a secret ingredient?'  
Felix and Will chuckle and if they do that again Orlando will find out where they live and cut off all their beloved hair while they are asleep. Yes.   
'Uhm okay…'  
Silently Orlando cuts the tips of Hugo’s hair. And just like with Will’s he can’t help but play with the streaks and curl them around his fingers. Hugo starts to purr like a fat cat. Orlando is certain: his fingers and the White brothers’ hair, they belong together like Christmas and presents, America and coca-cola and peanut butter and jelly. It is love at first touch. He just has to figure out a way to shut them up. One good way to do so is to comb their hair and it will reduce them into purring messes.   
'I will put some conditioner in your hair to make it fluffier, okay?'  
'Hmmmmm…'  
Orlando grins to himself. It is good to know that men will still melt like warm butter in his hands.   
'By the way we need some hair removal cream for Hu and me. Other than Felix we don't like having a carpet on our chests…,' William chimes in. Hugo just hmms and Felix shakes his hands.   
'Pfff, you have no sense of manliness!'  
'Is that even a word? Manliness?'  
'Whatever. Some people like it hairy! What do you think Orlando?'  
Oh god, this is mean. Orlando really just wants to blurt out that he wants to fuck all of them because he only cares about hair on the head. He isn’t exactly keen on braiding Felix’s chest hair… but then again, why not?  
'Well as long as you don't have hairy backs…,' he jokes. 'Okay, Hugo you're done! Here's a mirror!'  
'I look beautiful! My hair is so pretty and curly and fluffy and shiny and-'  
'Okay Hu, it's my turn now!,' says Felix and sits on the chair as if it was his throne.  
'I want the same as my brothers!,' he says anticipatingly. He has seen what Orlando's hands did to his brothers and he is slightly jealous.  
'Okay Felix, but we need to comb your hair first!'  
Orlando gets his comb out and tries to tame the man’s wild curls. Emphasis on ‘tries’ as the comb breaks in two because it gets stuck in the mess that is Felix’s hair.  
'Uhm sir, we might have a little problem here. I think I need to wash your hair first to make it softer…,' Orlando stutters. 'How often do you even comb or wash your hair, Felix???'  
'Uhm I don't know? I kinda like it wild, do you know what I mean?'  
'Oh. Well. Okay. Then uhm, please follow me to the sinks so I can wash your hair!'  
'I'll do everything for you!'  
Of course Hugo and Will follow them to the sinks and luckily there are three empty spaces so they sit down next to their brother.

'Okay, lean your head back, right just like this… And uhm, tell me if the water is too cold or too hot, okay?'

'The only thing that's too hot is you, honey!'

Felix’s stupid comment makes Orlando blush but he is a professional and things like this don’t affect his work. He grabs the shampoo and gets ready to tame Felix’s mane.

There is this magical feeling that you get when professional hair-dressers wash your hair. They must all have a secret trick to make you absolutely boneless and relaxed. The way they massage your skull, it is the best feeling in the world.

And this is what Felix is experiencing right now. His blue eyes are closed, his mind is empty and he finally shuts his mouth. His small arms are hanging loose from his body and he is as calm as a Hindu cow.

 

'Hmmmmmm, this feels gooooooood…..' Orlando is pretty sure he could make Felix promise him everything in this situation. He feels like a sexy high-class hooker and Felix is an Italian mafia boss. He quickly throws that fantasy away even though Felix has the perfect facial hair.

Just before Orlando attempts to rinse out the shampoo Felix awakes from his Sleeping-Beauty-like sleep.

'Do I smell popcorn? Is this popcorn shampoo? Do I smell like popcorn?!'

 

Orlando sighs. Why couldn’t he have his hands buried in Felix’s luscious hair and and have hair porn fantasies for one minute? Felix really has no relaxation span. But it is for the better anyway because touching all that perfect hair of the three brothers didn’t leave him unaffected. Luckily he is wearing an apron to cover up the small bulge in his jeans. He is definitely going to lock himself in the staff restroom and have a nice wank. If he is ever to survive this day, that is.

With quick but precise movements he washes out the remaining shampoo and cuts Felix’s hair. He cuts off as little as possible because secretly he thinks they all look best with their long hair.

 

When it’s finally time for them to pay (after Felix had stared at himself in the mirror for ages…) Orlando is kind of sad. He liked the three brothers and not only because of their hair. He is such a loser, falling for his first customers ever.

When he tells Felix the price (of course he is paying for his little brothers) Felix gives him twice as much money.

 

'Keep the change, Orlando!,' he says with his oh so typical grin.

 

'W-W-What? And, and how do you know my name??? I'm pretty sure I didn't tell you my name!'

Orlando feels a heat rising in his cheeks and his face is probably turning pink. Damn. But how did they know his name and why are they so super rich and…

 

'Stop thinking so much, Orlando, we don't want you to hurt yourself! Your name is on your name tag, you idiot! And you're gonna need the tip when you take us all out for dinner.'

 

'What.'

 

'You're taking us three out for dinner. Next week maybe. From all the tips you get, you can surely afford to take three blokes out, do you know what I mean?,' Felix grins at him and his brothers have matching facial expressions.

Finally the penny drops for Orlando.

 

'Ohhhh, you want to go on a date with me!!! That's…that's wonderful! I'm really looking forward to this and…'

 

Felix gets serious for a second.

'You don't think it's weird?'

 

'Weird? Why?'

 

'Because you will have a date with three brothers, duh! But we figured it would be more creepy and look like a gangbang if we took you out. So you are going to take three hot men out because you can. Because you are gorgeous and cute and we are all head over heels for you!,' Hugo says and his brothers nod genuinely.

 

'Awww, this is the second best thing someone has said to me today!,' Orlando coos.

 

'And what was the best?,' Will wants to know.

 

'My boss telling me to take care of the three brothers that have an appointment at 3pm…,' Orlando grins sheepishly and the three brothers awww at him.


End file.
